


In Joy

by Thistlerose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Future Fic, Jossed, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 22:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in 2004.  After Voldemort's defeat, the newly appointed Minister for Magic makes a number of changes, his first few weeks in office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rynne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynne/gifts).



The newly appointed Minister for Magic made a number of changes his first few weeks in power. The first thing he did was to pardon Sirius Black and induct him, posthumously, into the Order of Merlin (First Class). There was no ceremony. Harry Potter and Remus Lupin accepted the medal in Black’s name. 

The second thing the new Minister for Magic did was to raze Azkaban to the earth. This was accompanied by considerably more ceremony, as was his third act, which was the melting down of the golden fountain that stood in the Ministry’s hall. The gold was used to pay the wages of the newly freed House Elves, who had served the Ministry for years.

The fourth thing the Minister for Magic did was to marry his youngest child and only daughter to the young woman she loved.

Like his first act, this was accomplished with little ceremony. Ginny and Luna’s surviving family and friends attended, but there were no reporters, no formal announcement in the Daily Prophet, no expensive reception.

Arthur thought Ginny looked stunning as she proclaimed her vows. She had not wanted a fancy dress, but Molly had insisted, and as Ginny and her mother were equally stubborn, they had compromised. Ginny wore cap-sleeved, lace-trimmed robes of the palest green – not Slytherin green, but the green of the first spring leaves and – Arthur could not help but smile – luna moths. Her bright hair spilled about her neck and shoulders in ringlets and she wore a delicate wreath of wildflowers. Tears spilled down her freckled cheeks, but she smiled radiantly and her hands did not shake as she placed the gold wedding ring on Luna’s hand.

Luna, Arthur thought with some bemusement and no consternation, looked as though she had wandered into the ceremony and had no idea it had anything to do with her. She smiled vaguely about the room, toying with her hair, fidgeting with her dress, which was a pale cornflower blue. 

When it was her turn to recite her vows, however, she drew back from whatever dreamland she had half-wandered off to and the smile she gave transformed her somewhat plain features to beauty.

Rings and vows exchanged and recorded, the two young women sealed their bond with a kiss. Arthur watched them fondly for a moment – until the tears began to prick his eyes – then he lifted his head and scanned the faces of the guests. There were his sons – miraculously, all of them – and their girlfriends, boyfriends, and wives. There were his friends – not nearly as many as there ought to have been – looking battered and weary, though the war was two years over. There were some dear faces he saw only when he closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes again, there was Molly. His plump, apple-cheeked, copper-haired girl. He blew a discreet kiss to her, and she looked up in time to catch it. They held each other’s gazes for a long moment, silently communicating all the love they felt, had felt for years, and wished for their children and their children’s loved ones.

They turned back to Luna and Ginny, who had yet to stop kissing. Luna’s hands were in Ginny’s hair, tangled in the bright strands, as though they and the hungry lips were all that held her to this world. Ginny’s hands rested lightly on Luna’s slim waist as though she were afraid to hold the other girl too tightly, but trusted her not to fly away.

Arthur Weasley watched the future unfold before him and felt no fear.

11/03/04


End file.
